


GoodJschlatt (dadschlatt 🤨)

by CalElevenClocky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Schlatt, DadSchlatt, goodjschlatt, goodschlatt, i’m really bad at writing sorry, schlatt is good lol, villanwilbur, wilbur is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalElevenClocky/pseuds/CalElevenClocky
Summary: oneshots(?) and other things that have good/dadschlatt ain’t that just neat!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	1. Schlatt but with angst

Okay! where to start  
(tw for everything, i tend to write angst, not always very well but... if you can’t “deal” with that perhaps you should turn away.

-Jschlatt isn’t evil ... just dumb sometimes-

Jschlatt’s POV  
I blink the sleep out of my eyes,  
Another goddammed paper sits in front of me, taunting me. hundreds oh small boxes needing to be checked.  
I slam my head into the table, i’m not new to paperwork, but this paper, this paper is just.  
I decide to take a small break, my senses finally tune back into their surroundings ... that can’t be right, the sun is shining through the window, it was six when i first started working. Unless practically no time has passed.  
My worries are confirmed when I hear someone shifting in the room next to me.  
I slowly stand up, bones popping in places where they probably shouldn’t, my horns feel like weights on my head.  
I all but drag myself to a coffee machine in the kitchen, what feels like hours pass as I wait for the water to warm up.  
Once the water starts dripping down I stare at it, not having the energy to grab the now finished coffee that is right there.  
I snap out of my haze when the door slowly creaks open ... It’s Tubbo?  
I see his face distort into anger, but once he realizes I can tell, it quickly snaps into a look of indifference.  
I would be mad, if I weren’t on the verge of passing out.  
Only when I grab the now warm cup of coffee I notice how cold I am.  
A shiver wracks my body as the small cup attempts to warm me.  
The feeling of a warm cup in my cold hands usually would bring back a memory of *then* but, those days are too far gone now. No amount of wishing can bring them back.  
Though ...  
No, i’m here in the present. No use thinking about the reason I started anyway.  
Speaking of, I haven’t has any alcohol for the past 3 says ... My head feels clearer.  
My flair for the dramatic has gotten me in quite the pickle, and now I have to regain the trust of a nation.  
Banning the person they all trusted might not have been a good idea, but if I didn’t? Would I still be in office?  
Before I know it I’m placing the cup into the sink and rinsing it off, I should really clean it.  
The cup now abandoned I walk back into my office. I dread the paper that should still be on my desk. I check my agenda, oh no. I have an appearance in three hours.  
I rub my eyes once again and return to looking over the devils paper.

~one obnoxious paper later~

I groan as I finally complete the paper, sending it back for to Quackity for the final touches. I decide to go for a short walk around the building. In he hopes of shaking off the tenseness in my bones.  
Just as I’m about to return I hear Tubbo talking to someone in a rarely used closet. It’s not good to eavesdrop but...  
“hey glad you could make it.” that’s definatly Tubbo.  
“Yeah, you said you had a plan of some sorts?”  
“okay ... I got my hands on one of Schlatt’s papers, he’s planning on demolishing the walls, so I say we use this as a way to rile the people up. Get them the trust him even less.”  
Gee that’s reassuring, I sigh.  
...  
“d-did you hear that?”  
...  
“I’ll take a peek.”  
I quietly run back to my office.

So, Tubbo and some other person are planning on betraying me, because I can’t have nice things.  
My appearance is in half an hour, and I need another cup of coffee.  
The feeling of being unproductive seeps into me as I wait around the podium.  
My head is clearing up, it’s nice to think in complete sentences.  
Alright ... the walls ... is this really a good Idea? Yes they are constricting any growth that this nation has but... no, I can’t have second thoughts now, plus it took me forever to get my bank account linked to where I am now. I can’t just *force* them into doing the work. I don’t care if I’m the only one doing it, those walls are going down.

“Dear people of Manburg, thank you for attending. I have come here today to discuss about a large problem that encapsulates our country. These walls that have defined this nation for so long, and protected us from vicious attacks must go down! There is no longer and war in the current world, we need to expand our territory! The only way to progress any further is by such a method. So it is a request, at the payment of ten gold bars a hour, I will be paying you to take down these walls. Requests to help tear them down will be in the white house, all applicants are welcome!”  
Durning the speech I noticed a look of horror come over some people’s faces, but once I promised 10 gold a hour, many people brightened. Poor Niki still seemed horrified though ... perhaps, yeah. I’m going to talk with her. I have a good thirty minutes later today. Originally I was going to take a nap, but. 

~2 paperwork filled hours later~

I walked calmly to Niki’s bakery, Though her taxes were raised, she still managed to sneak by. I did feel very bad about the tax thing. But she has spirit, and when she talks - people listen. For my first few weeks, I was planning on keeping her raised taxes so she couldn’t revolt. But now that I have the time, we could discuss an agreement.

A light chime played as I entered the bakery.  
“One second I’ll be right with you!” she cheerfully shouted.  
I am worried about how heavily her tone will change when she sees it’s me.  
“Sorry bout that, I just had to fini-“  
She cut off when she saw it was me.  
“oh ... it’s you.” she said in monotone.  
could she at least act happy?  
“Yes, I ... I would like to discuss. In private if you can.”  
She waved me over to a smaller room in the back with a table. A dining table?  
She pulled up a chair and motioned for me to sit, she sat across from me. Looking at me with distrust, A sword at her hip.  
“I would like to discuss lowering your taxes.” I started.  
She seemed surprised, but her mood changed back to distrustful just afterwards.  
“What’s the catch?” she questioned.  
“All I ask is that you don’t start any revolution, or atleast refrain from it for a bit, so I can prove myself to this nation.”  
She seemed bewildered, and hesitant.  
“I will even lower your taxes to 80% of the average, just ... please.” I forced myself to stop, showing this much weakness isn’t a good idea.  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
I reached out my hand, “do we have a deal?”  
Her hand shook mine.  
“Alright, here is a new tax form to fill out, just check the same box as always, we will adjust it in the office,”  
I stepped out of the room that felt so constricting just minutes before.

By the time I got back, I was on the verge of passing out. A stack of completed applications lie by the door. Originally I was going to take a small break on the couch, but as soon as I sat down I passed out on the spot.

“Schlatt ...”  
“Schlatt?”  
I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder.  
“mhm?l I responded groggily.  
“hey ... you want dinner?”  
The voice I have yet to place seemed comforting, it took me all I had not to collapse in their arms as the dropped to my eye level.  
I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, it was quackity, a hot plate in front of my face.  
I gratefully accepted the plate, and sat up, careful not to spill anything.  
I felt the couch shift around me, quackity was there, right next to me.  
Usually close contact wasn’t a thing i accepted, but at the moment, everything was so stressful, so I kept my mouth shut.  
“I heard you up last night” worry laced his voice.  
“The sound of your head slamming into your desk kept waking me up.”  
I chuckled “Yeah ... sorry about that”  
...  
“it’s fine just, get some sleep, I let your rest for four hours but, haven’t you been up for too long?”  
...  
“It’s just ...” Was I really going to spill all of my insecurities to the man right next to me.

...

I felt a hand place on my back comfortingly,

“I’m so worried about ... everything, the presidency, the election, everything. I know my reputation precedes me, but I genuinely want to be good for this nation, repair all the wrongs I’ve made, but ... it’s just so hard, nobody trusts me. And it’s all my fault. If I wasn’t so not forward thinking, or even if I hadn’t dranken.”

The hand moved over to my back, making comforting circles. 

That’s what broke me.

A son wracked my body as .i leaned into Quackity. The VP obviously confused attempted to hug me, but because we were on a couch it didn’t go all that well, he just ended up half on my lap embracing me in a hug.

“It’s just ... everything, it’s been three days and Tubbos already making a coup against me. And nearly everyone else just hates me.  
I don’t know what to do...”

...

“it’s okay, let it all out.”

I squeezed onto Quackity, if I let go I worried this may be the last comfort Iever get, the last time was ... early childhood... when I was held like this. I fell back asleep in his arms, and if I heard Tubbos giggles waking me up, it didn’t bother me.

UFHHHH IM SO TIRED I AINT EDITING THIS TAKE YALLS JUICE


	2. Schlatt but i have angst so we’re writing angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt gets snatched  
> completely unrelated to other posts.

It was a normal day, wake up, skip breakfast (who even eats breakfast anyways), work, work, work, take a walk.  
And it was on this walk that everything changed.  
Perhaps going down some random alleyway wasn’t the brightest idea, but hey ... i’m not the brightest man.  
I awoke in a glass tube thingy. 

That horrendous POV over its now time for wilbur for a bit.

Oh that stupid stupid goat man. It’s almost like he wanted for me to take him.  
My arms shook slightly with anxiety as I approached the sleepy man.  
“Hiyaghhhhhhh!”  
*crack*  
the board snapped in half.  
Schlatt fell to the floor. That’s going to leave a mark. Picking the man up by the horn I drag him back to my base slowly. My stash of healing potions is finally coming in handy.

(IM REREADING THIS AND TF WAS I WRITING)

the goat man wakes up. Took him long enough.  
Oh and look he’s pounding in the glass. How ... pathetic.

“I wanna see your “power” now Schlatt” my words feel like poison ...

i walked over to a lever ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

Water starts rushing into the small tube he was in, and a red liquid is moving slowly to a vain in his arm.

“I-Is this your plan ... to kill me? I ... I have lives left, I’ll just respawn!” he shouted.

“no ... no you have the wrong idea-“

I paused 

“I’m not gonna kill you...”

The realization dawned on him, his face twisted into a mortified expression. I simply smiled.

“those potions will keep you alive for hours ... goat man.”

There was no response ... the water had filled up the tube ... i simply sat down and looked the man in the eyes. His frightened frightened eyes.

at first there was a struggle, then rapid kicking. Then he just wrapped his hands around his throat for a good few hours. And i never got tired of it. He stopped trying to swim a hour ago. Sadly my potion was running low.

Goat dude’s POV 

All I can feel is pain ... my lungs are screaming, dying ... but i can’t breath in, death isn’t even a choice. The healing potions continue to heal me no matter the damage i take.

Freedom is a distant wish. I open my eyes, trying to see through the water ... trying to remember how i even got here. I’m in a fetal position ... yelling? 

Quackity? was that ... no i have to be hallucinating. There isn’t an escape ... i’m making it up ... again.  
I hear wilbur scream in agony ... are they ... is quackity actually.

the glass around me shatters, i’m forced out of the tube, the iv disconnects from my body.

hear distant words as i finally pass out.

I awake in a panic, thrashing around and screaming. Only when I find myself in my room do I slowly start to calm down. Breathing was incredibly hard.  
Quackity walked in with a pitiful expression  
“it’s okay ... you’re safe...”  
... I’m safe ... yeah ... for now,,,


End file.
